Rendezvous Among the Turners and the Sparrow
by Love to be Curious
Summary: Three years after Will Turner is sworn into the Flying Dutchman's captaincy,Captain Jack Sparrow visits Elizabeth and her son and they share reanactments of their memories and settle past events.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Rendezvous **

Elizabeth observed her son, William, as the three year old bounced in the shallows, allowing the waves to lap against his chubby thighs. Her arms rose, and she tugged at the combs, releasing her dirty blonde hair from the proper and neat bun. Strands of semi-curled hair cascaded down to her shoulders as the little boy came gallivanting to her, nearly tripping as he scrambled up the sandy slope.

He pointed to the harbor, where some were setting out on adventures while others were tying their vessels to greet their loved ones, and gestured to a dashing man. As he plopped into Elizabeth's lap he shouted, "Jackie! Jackie!"

"I do believe you are right."

The mother and son watched as a man with beaded black dreadlocks left his vessel and sauntered onto the beach with bottles of rum clinking in each hand. He swaggered when the child latched onto his waist, and abruptly dropped the bottles to swing William into his arms. "Good to see you, my boy."

A broad smile diffused across William's face as Jack set him back on the ground. "Did you bring gifts?"

"William," Elizabeth began to scold, but was interrupted by the man.

"No real presents except for the substance your mother and I shall share, but you may hold onto this until I leave, savvy?" Jack placed the special compass into the palm of the boy's hand. "This is very dear to me. Keep it safe and discover why it is so important, William." The three year old cast a vibrant smile to his mother and bounded away, analyzing the compass as the adults spoke.

"That is extremely kind to allow him to play with the compass." Elizabeth noted, eying Jack anxiously. "It has been a year, Jack. I did receive your letters though... Short as they were."

"Has it been a year? Ah, and the boy still remembers me. Remarkable memory, ey?" He recovered the rum bottles and seated himself next to the woman.

"I am not afraid to admit I missed your company."

"How have you been, Elizabeth? Enjoying your reign as Pirate King?"

Realizing he would never openly admit his own emotions or reflections, Elizabeth played along with the conversation comfortably. "I've been surviving, Jack. William occupies my mind for the majority of the day, and my duty as Pirate King hasn't interfered with our lives too drastically."

"Surviving isn't the entire key though, is it? My father says the key is living with yourself forever. Are you living with yourself pleasantly?"

"Mmhmm..." She grasped a bottle of rum by the neck and watched the liquid slosh as she held it up to the dimming sunlight. "You seem different." Elizabeth noticed.

"Some things alter over time."

"Not you, Jack. You are steady. Consistent."

The man shrugged as he yanked the cork from a bottle and swigged the substance. "I'm only 'ere for one night, so what you say to a rendezvous among you, me, and the boy? We'll build a flaming mass and sing until night envelops us."

"A reenactment of the rumrunner's island night?"

"Not entirely, or we would sever the boundaries of society." Jack grinned mischievously, and those simple words brought drunken memories deluging to the surface.

She exhaled in a noisy joyous laugh and popped the cork of her own drink. "Agreed, but I'll have to have a lot more to drink."

"How much more?" He slid the containers toward her, tempting her vocals.

She giggled, recollecting the speech and guzzling the alcohol. "Drink up," she proposed, raising her bottle.

"Me hearties, yo-ho." Their bottles grated together, and the pair stared at each other in equal caution and care.

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves! _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo-ho! _

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs! _

_Drink up me 'earties, yo-ho! _

_Yo-ho! Yo-ho! A pirate's life for me!_

Jack and Elizabeth's lyrics were slightly slurred as they pranced about the blazes of fire, swinging William into the air when they passed him and crooning at the top of their lungs. William had quickly caught onto the song and enjoyed the sprightly steps and his mother's flushed merry expression. He chuckled and collapsed long before Elizabeth and Jack halted, and the three year old watched the pair as they linked arms, leapt in the air to toast drinks, and spun eccentrically.

After hours of vivacity Jack and Elizabeth settled into the sand dunes side by side, lying on their backs and gazing into the lovely glittery sky. The fire illuminated their cheery presence, and their rhythm of breathing kept each other awake. Elizabeth rose to a sitting position first, fiddling with the hemline of her skirt. The woman hauled back her hair, only to let his plunge back into her face, and she finally broke the contented silence.

"Jack, I never did confront you about the... our kiss." She dared to venture into past territory that still constricted their friendship.

"Don't worry, love." he replied casually, but she noted his discomfited shifting.

Part of her mouth turned up in a smile, and she replied coyly, "Sticks and stones, ey?"

Jack nodded and set down his drink, locking eyes with the matured lady whose child rested nearby. "Back to being squared, my dear." the pirate finally answered.

"I told you I wasn't sorry."

"And were you telling the truth?"

"I think I lie to myself too frequently to really believe I am a completely honest person."

"That isn't much of a response then, is it?" It was a purely rhetorical question, and Jack leaned back, letting his elbows dig in to the gritty sand. "Vexation is a funny thing, Mrs. Turner." Elizabeth flinched at the sound of her last name; she was still not used to no longer carrying the name Swann. "It can feast upon you or you can feast upon it. Either way, it gradually gnaws you to the bone. So vexed we are no longer. Guilt can no longer engulf our spirits and ensnare us. All is forgiven, but ne'er forgotten on both sides. You performed the necessary action, which I tend to admire, and I cannot pass judgment on something that was right by the person."

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth blushed and patted Jack's hand, her slender fingers loitering on the mesmerizing rings. She rapidly retracted her hand and said, "Curiosity got the better of both of us. I kissed and murdered a friend while you saved Will's life and mine."

"More of an acquaintance isn't it?" She only smiled in reply. "Ah, but all is in the past now."

"Not for me," Elizabeth murmured, reaching over to stroke William's head, "I live those years every day until Will returns."

"What was that, Mrs. Turner?"

"Nothing and you can revert to using my actual name if you wish." Without glancing at the man, she knew he had swigged another drink before lying back down along the grainy ground. His tipped his tricorne hat down over his eyes and dozed off while she lay awake in meditation.

Elizabeth stood up and waded into the water, hoping in some way Will could feel her dainty feet submerge themselves in the calm swirls and immediately know she would always wait for him as long as their love and passion remained ardent, bonded, and righteous. The woman sighed and returned to the shore, where she nestled next to William, spinning the compass' dial round and round.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Ready for Freedom**

William tugged Jack's arm and patted his face, but the man would not stir from his slumber. He climbed onto the pirate's stomach, facing the sleeping man in humorous and admiring spirits. The three year old hummed a tune while removing Jack's hat, positioning it on his small head. The boy outstretched his arms to grasp one of Sparrow's beaded braids, but the man grabbed William's wrist.

"Don't touch." he ordered, knocking the cap down over William's eyes in the process.

As William raised the brim his mother strolled toward them carrying canisters of water. "Mama!" As the little boy soared toward Elizabeth his bare feet smacked Jack in the ribs. The pirate sat up holding his side and expelling a somewhat aching breath.

Elizabeth could not suppress a laugh as she commanded, "William, be careful where you step." She handed the boy a mug of water and tossed one to Jack.

"What is this?" Jack questioned perplexedly, pulling it from his lap.

"Water. You know the clear healthy liquid."

"Mmm..." he shoved the container aside.

After chugging the fresh water, William held out the compass to the captain and inquired upon the object. "Why does it only point one way?"

"He knows what he wants..." Elizabeth whispered.

"This is very extraordinary compass. It points to the thing you want most in this world right at this moment." Jack answered placidly, tapping the case after returning the leather brown hat to his head.

William trotted to the shoreline, the ocean tingling his toes as the tide pushed and pulled. After squeezing his eyes tightly shut, the boy flipped open the compass and pursed his lips together in concentration. Jack and Elizabeth passed each other fleeting glances and then approached William. Elizabeth rested her hand on her son's shoulder, staring out to the flaring sun as William opened his eyes.

"What is your heading, Young William?" Jack asked, avoiding the temptation to look over the boy's shoulder.

"To the sea." Elizabeth responded softly.

William looked to his mother's distraught countenance. "No, not just to the sea. It points to dad."

Silence resonated among the trio, but Jack rustled together his effects, and seized the compass gently from the child.

"It always aims for him." William issued the comment to Elizabeth, flopping into the drifting waters.

"I am obliged to take my leave rather early this morn."

"Jack! Don't leave yet!" The boy clambered to his feet to hug the man.

"I have obligations to attend to."

"Obligations or fervid desires?" Elizabeth inquired curiously.

"Both are in equal share." Jack replied with a jovial expression. He patted William on the back and slithered toward Elizabeth, his arms swinging and his grin slowly fading. "Mrs. Turner- Elizabeth, it has been a pleasurable visit. Keep surviving."

"Keep living with yourself." Elizabeth responded as Jack swept off his hat and bowed his head to the lady. She returned the gesture, stepped closer to the captain, and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "Keep in touch." she muttered in his ear. Elizabeth swerved around Jack to connect with her son, who had tears welling in his big brown eyes.

Jack swiveled around to avoid the sentimental conflict and strutted toward the docks. The pirate swung open the compass and watched the red arrow whir spasmodically, varying in destination. The desire was finally pin-pointed, and kohl masked eyes gazed over his shoulder in contemplation. Jack yielded in his stride and waved his hand to Elizabeth and William Turner. The man rolled his eyes, realizing his choice, and hollered, "Elizabeth," but his discourse was intervened. Clasping her son's hand the blonde woman galloped to face Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Take me – Take _us _with you."

"What?"

"You heard me, Captain Sparrow; we yearn for a little freedom in our lives. There isn't a requirement that states we must remain here, on land, forever."

"No, I s'pose not. You do know what you circumstances you are subjecting you and your son to?" He eyed the lady whose hair was filthy by smoke and whose brown eyes glowed with fervor for life and desires to be achieved. "Gather your items from your home and meet me at the docks. I'd bring something a little less restricting, Mrs. Turner, your highness. Dresses suit you, but as a King you must also wear the role."

"Thank you, Jack." she replied in great appreciation, nodding to him in gratitude. As Jack ambled away, Elizabeth inhaled deeply and treaded with her son in the opposite direction toward their own quaint abode.

"Are we really tagging along with Jack?"

"Most definitely, William. Your father will not be the only one with grand experiences and journeys. When he returns the two of us will have stories to tell."

"Where will our voyage take us?"

"To our intricate outrageous imaginations... To the oceans I sailed with your father... Any which way Jack and his ship takes us."

William grinned and skipped into the house, his boyish voice ringing as he sang, "A Pirate's Life for Me". Elizabeth hummed as she entered her chamber, opened the closet, and unveiled the chest covered in incomprehensible inscriptions. The thumping of the heart made chills pulsate throughout her body, and she traced the carvings with her delicate fingers. "I will always cradle your heart, Will, but I cannot idly stand by. My eyes are on the horizon for the next seven years, and my heart will be at sea with you, my love."


End file.
